Computer network security infrastructures can be complex. Typically, they include many different components that each play a role in preventing, detecting, or responding to attacks and malicious behaviors. The security posture of an organization is the result of how the organization's people, processes, and technology all respond to a specific malicious behavior. Testing an organizations security posture to identify and correct security flaws can be complex and challenging.